ABSTRACT ? OUTREACH AND RECRUITMENT CORE The overall goal of the Outreach and Recruitment Core is to nurture inclusive and engaged participation of persons traditionally under-represented in research on the etiology, pathogenesis, diagnosis, treatment, and prevention of AD and related conditions. Engaged participation is achieved by providing educational services tailored to meet the needs of persons under-represented in aging research. Through an integrated program to promote diverse inclusion in Rush ADCC and other National Intitute on Aging (NIA) research initiatives, the specific aims of the Outreach and Recruitment Core are to (1) network with leaders in communities under- represented in aging research to nurture mutually respectful and mutually beneficial relationships; (2) give first to communities under-represented in aging research by meeting their expressed needs for education, resources, and support services regarding age-related cognitive conditions including normal aging, MCI, AD, and other common dementias; (3) advocate for research participation in Rush ADCC and NIA initiatives in order to address unanswered community needs; (4) give back to communities of color by disseminating information about ADCC research findings in order to build community capacity to better serve individuals with memory loss and their caregivers; and, (5) evaluate the effectiveness of the Outreach and Recruitment Core activities in order to strengthen capabilities to network with communities under-represented in research. By enabling participant engaged transfer of information between diverse participants and researchers, the Outreach and Recruitment Core enhances the impact of aging research supported by the Rush ADCC.